shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Trevorcard
Trevorcard is the slash ship between Trevor Belmont and Adrian "Alucard" Tepes from the Castlevania fandom. Canon Season 1 MONUMENT Trevor and Sypha discover Alucard's resting place after a hole is created beneath their feet during the demon attack on Greshit. Trevor accidentally awoke him when he stepped on a trigger mechanism hidden in one of the stones on the catacomb floor.When he awakens Alucard asks why the two are here. Sypha responds that they are looking for someone to fight Dracula, while Trevor is only hear because the a part of the city collapsed beneath him. Alucard asks if they believe in that he is the one prophesized to defeat evil. Trevor responds with no. But that he does know that he’s a vampire. He questions whether Alucard is Dracula, but Alucard is more focused on Trevor being a Belmont. He questions whether or not that Trevor cares about the destruction of the human race, since they had cast his family aside. Trevor admits that he hadn’t, but that it was time to stop the demon attacks now, and he’s going to have to kill Alucard to do it. Sypha argues that Alucard is the savior they’ve been waiting for, but Trevor points out that Alucard hasn’t been waiting for centuries like the story told. Alucard asks Sypha for the year, and he informs them he’s only been waiting a year. Trevor uses this fact as a point in his favor and also points out the defenses Alucard used against them. Alucard hadn’t planned for them to be used against the two, and asks Trevor again if he cares about saving humanity. Trevor cares about continuing his families work, and asks Alucard if he has to kill him. Alucard asks him to prove himself and summons his sword to him, ready to fight. Trevor uses his whip on Alucard and they fight. Just at the end of their fight Alucard punches Trevor in the face, knocking him across the room and onto a set of stairs. As Trevor tries to get up, Alucard straddles him and pushes him back against the stairs. Seemingly about to kill him, he asks Trevor for last words. Trevor jokingly says that he doesn’t want Alucards blood to ruin his tunic. Alucard is confused, till he feels Trevor stabbing him in the stomach with a knife. Not very deep, but it still cuts him. He tells Trevor that he could still rip his throat out, and Trevor counters that he would still end up staking him. Alucard tells him he’ll die, but the point of the fight for Trevor would not have been to live, but just to kill Alucard. Alucard laughs at him just as Sypha shows up behind him, ready to light him on fire. Alucard confirms she’s a magician and removes himself from Trevor, healing in the process. He formally introduces himself as Adrian. He grabs his stuff and gets ready to leave, but not before Trevor asks why he wants to stop Dracula. Alucard tells him that it’s what his mother would have wanted, and the three set out to stop Dracula. Season 2 Fanon The pairing took off after the release of the netflix series, but there had been shippers who shipped them in the video games. Those that ship it, instantly took to their seeming rivalry, as well as them being forced to work together. Fic will often depict Trevor hating Alucard until they eventually go from frenenmies to lovers. Neck biting is always involved somehow. On AO3 it is the most written ship for both characters, and the most written in the Castlevania tag. Quotes Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Trevor/Alucard tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : Trivia *In The Lord of Shadows video game series, the characters are combined into the same person. *The ship name comes from Trevor's first name, combined with Adrian's alias, Alucard. Gallery Trevorcard Neck.png 205Trevorcard.png Variation :Trephacard refers to the ship between Trevor, Alucard and Sypha Belnades References Navigation